


Teenage Dream

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sang your heart out on that stage and you rocked it," he said and I smirked, "You didn't do too bad yourself," Sebastian/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Sebastian and OC is kinda strange but I've got a crazy imagination and this just popped into my head! 
> 
> Just a warning that if you don't like glee fics where many things are completely different than this may not be the story for you.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original character.

We were driving down the street to our new family home in Lima but I wasn't really bothered about the house, instead wanting to see my new school. All I knew was that it's a boarding school and I would be the only girl there.

When we reached the house I walked up the stairs, claiming the room on the west wing, even if I wouldn't need it. I walked back down the stairs and found my parents in the kitchen, admiring the marble worktops and the integrated appliances.

"Are we done looking at the house?" I asked boredly. "We've gotta wait for the moving van but you should go and check out Lima," said Mom. I shrugged and walked out the door, deciding to check out the shops.

I was walking into a little café when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "I'm so sorry, let me help you up," said the guy, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up off the ground. I looked up at him for the first time and was quite impressed with what I saw.

He was was quite cute with his hazel eyes and gelled back black hair. "So I havn't seen you around before, are you new here?" he asked. "Yeah I just moved here. I'm Alison Roberts by the way," I said, offering him my hand to shake.

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand. "Would you like me to show you around? I'm not busy," he offered. I nodded and he showed me all the best spots to go in Lima.

It was around 7pm when my parents called me and told me that the house was finished. "Sorry Blaine I have to go home. The moving vans are gone and my parents want me to see the place," I said sighing.

"Ok, do you wanna meet up again tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded before walking home. "Mom, Dad, I'm home," I called as I walked in the door. I found them in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Ali, what were you doing all day?" asked mom as I sat on the couch next to her. "Met this guy Blaine and he showed me around Lima. How long did it take you to fix up the house?" I asked.

"Oh about five hours, but it would have been faster if you were here," she sighed. I just rolled my eyes and stood up, walking up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed reading a magazine until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey sis," said my overly cheery older sister Amy. "What do you want Amy?" I asked boredly. "Just wanted to talk to my sister that's all. Are you nervous about school?" Amy teased.

"No, why would I be? It's just a new school, nothing major," I said, turning back to my magazine. "Well I would have thought being the only girl would worry you a little. Or are you just so perfect that you can't even be afraid of something?" she hissed angrily.

"Because it's silly to be afraid of going to a new school. What's to be afraid of? Just go in there acting confident and everyone will think your cool," I said, rolling my eyes. "Easy for you to say, your the queen of not giving a shit. Surely your nervous about going to school with hundreds of boys and no girls," she scowled.

"That's my ideal situation, can you go now?" I snapped. Amy stood up, slamming the door on her way out and I read my magazines for a few more hours before falling asleep.

The next day I met Blaine at the Lima Bean for a coffee afterhe finished school. "Hey Alison," he said, waving me over. "Hey Blaine," I smiled, ordering a coffee before sitting down. "So, when did you come to Lima?" he asked.

"My parents bought the house a few months ago and we arrived in Lima yesterday to move in," I said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Do you like what you've seen so far?"

"Yeah it looks good, but I can't wait to see my new school. It's meant to be one of the best around."

"Yeah, William McKinley is pretty amazing," he said, but cocked his brow at the puzzled look on my face. "I didn't mean William Mckinley, I meant Dalton Acadamy," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, since when do Dalton enroll girls?" he asked. "They don't, but my Dad's been friends with the Dean since they were kids so that's how I got in." I explained. "How come you went there? I know it's a great school, I went there for a year, but why would you go there?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno, I guess it was convenient cause my Dad knows the Dean. I really like the school though, it sounds amazing. Why did you leave?"

"My boyfriend left to go to Mckinley so I guess I just followed him," he said. "That's so romantic," I sighed and he laughed at my dramtics. We finished our coffee and he showed me the way to McKinley. "It's a nice looking school but I still prefer Dalton," I said

He laughed and led me back to the main part of Lima. When we were walking past the Lima Bean I saw my parents and Amy sitting down having a drink. "My family is in there, do you wanna come and say hi?" I asked. He nodded and I took him in, leading him over to my family.

"Hey guys, everyone say hi to Blaine. He's the guy who's been showing me around," I said, sitting down next to Amy.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Anna and this is Aaron, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said, sitting on my other side. He stayed and talked to them for a while before checking his watch. "Sorry, I have to go and meet someone. It's been nice talking to you and enjoy your first day of school tomorrow, it'll be a breeze in Dalton," he smiled, before leaving the cafe and walking down the street.

"Well he's very nice," said mom, trailing off slightly and I knew where she was heading. "Mom before you get yourself into an awkward situation I'm gonna set you straight, Blaine is just a friend and he will never be anything more do you understand?" I said clearly.

"But why Ali? He's so nice.." she started but I stopped her, "Mom he's already dating someone and has been for the past few years and I'm not going to break them up. And anyway mom, he's gay so even if I wanted to date him I couldn't," I explained.

Mom sighed and shook her head in defeat, going back to her coffee. Dad got up and walked out to his car, shaking the keys at us through the window. We walked out to the car and sat in, with Dad driving away almost immediately.

When we got home we cooked dinner together as a family, something we tried to do regularly. While dinner was cooking we went into the living room and decided to play a board game.

"I say we play monopoly," I said, picking up the box and placing it down in the middle of the circle. We played until the dinner was ready and finished the game afterwards.

"I'm going to bed, gotta be up early tomorrow for school," I said before walking up to my room. I heard Amy walking up the stairs as I was putting on my pyjamas and I was glad that she didn't come in to my room. Even thought we were sisters we didn't get on very well, constantly arguing about stupid little things.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, excited about going to Dalton tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter 1 ! Hope you all like it and please Read & Review !


End file.
